Forbidden Desire
by Daiya
Summary: Heero apprend soudainement l'existence d'un cousin, un certain Duo, qui doit venir habiter chez lui. Jusque là, tout va bien. Seulement, quelques temps après l'arrivé de son cousin, Heero se rend compte que ses sentiments dépassent le stade familial.One


**Auteur : Daiya (alias Shinhee-chan) **

**Titre :Forbidden desire (ou Désir interdit) **

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : J'me baladais sur l'avenue le cœur ouvert à l'inconnu, j'avais envie de dire bonjour à n'importe qui, n'importe qui, et ce fut eux, et j'leur ai dit n'importe quoi, il suffisait de leur parler pour les apprivoiser. Pilotes de Gundam, palapalala, pilotes de Gundam, palapalala, d'la torture, du bisoutage, des mission ou ptits lemons, vous pouvez faire s'que vous voulez avec ces bishous ! Pilotes de Gundam, palapalala, pil… Bon, ok, j'me tais ! Sont pas à moa, z'êtes contents ! Par contre Claire est MA propriété ! Même si je ne l'aime pas…**

**Genre : Yaoi, UA, OS, OOC, angst, lemon**

**Couples : Il s'agit tout simplement d' 01&02. Donc, récapitulons : 02+01, 01x02 mais pas 02x01, en tout cas pas au début (vous suivez !).**

**Remarque : Alors, pour ceux qui m'on déjà lu, je suis actuellement publiée sur le site de Salomé hhtp:ficsenfolie.free.fr (il est vraiment super, je le conseille à tous !) sous le nom de Shinhee-chan. Et j'ai (enfin) réussi à m'inscrire sur ffnet ! J'ai aussi changé de pseudo car j'ai remarqué que mon ancien pseudo n'était pas très original… Voilou !Me voici donc toute nouvelle avec des fics toutes vielleslol. Celle-là date d'un an Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Le problème est que je n'ai pas (encore) le net (la vie est trop cruelle) donc je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je publierai mes fics. En tout cas j'en ai pas mal en stock !lol. J'voudrais remercier my Setsu' (la seule, l'unique) car c'est grâce à elle que j'écris. Merci ma coupine **

**Pitite note : Surtout ne soyez pas choquées par l'histoire (non, je ne suis pas tordue ou en plein traitement pour une quelconque crise de schizophrénie) … C'est la faute de mes lectures Je vous aurais prévenu ! En plus, c'est mon premier lemon !**

Bonne lecture

**Forbidden desire**

" Heero, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Tu peux t'assoire s'il te plait ? " demanda Odin Yuy.

Le jeune homme s'installa en face de son père et attendit patiemment que ce dernier lui annonce ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

" Voilà. Ce soir, quand tu rentreras du lycée, deux nouvelles personnes seront à la maison. Il s'agit d'une femme et de son fils. Ils resteront ici pendant quelques temps. "

Heero regarda son père, plus intrigué par ce flot de paroles qui lui était adressé que par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

" Heero, tu m'as écouté ? "

" Hn. Qui sont ces gens ? " s'enquit-il bien que la réponse lui importe peu.

" Il s'agit de ma sœur et, par conséquent, de ton cousin. Je ne me souviens plus de son âge. Je crois bien qu'il a quelques années de moins que toi, peut-être 3 ou 4. Enfin, peu importe ! "

Un cousin ! Depuis quand avait-il un cousin ? Jamais de ses seize ans d'existence il n'avait entendu parlé de lui. Son père avait déjà vaguement évoqué cette sœur qu'il ne voyait plus depuis longtemps, mais leurs conversations père-fils se limitant à trois phrases par semaines, cela ne lui semblait pas si incompréhensible que cela que son père ait omis de lui parler de ce cousin.

Mais après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il se foutait bien que ces deux là habitent ici, du moment qu'ils le laissaient tranquille.

Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand son père l'informait-il de ce qui se passait à la maison ?

Heero haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. S'il y avait un piège, il le saurait bien assez tôt. Il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour des inconnus !

" Bien, ajouta Odin. Je serai de retour avant toi pour les accueillir. Ils arriveront vers 16 heures. Ne tarde pas trop en sortant du lycée. Bon, il faut que je parte. " termina-t-il en consultant sa montre.

Trente secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait.

Heero soupira intérieurement bien que son visage ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion.

Le jeune homme resta immobile durant quelques instants, savourant ce silence qui était son plus fidèle compagnon. Le poids qui lui étreignait la poitrine s'allégea quelque peu, comme à chaque fois que son père s'éloignait de lui.

Après plusieurs minutes de méditation, Heero prit son sac à dos et quitta l'appartement, l'arrivée de sa tante et de son cousin rangé dans un recoin de sa tête.

" HEEROOOOOOOO ! "

L'interpellé sursauta imperceptiblement, maudissant intérieurement cette chose qui accourait pour lui sauter dessus.

Il s'écarta à temps et le truc rose manqua de se prendre le mur en pleine face.

" Comment ça va, Heero ? " demanda la pouf sans se laisser démonter.

" Hn. " répondit le jeune homme en se détournant, tout en priant le ciel pour qu'un météorite ou autre chose d'aussi puissant vienne s'écraser sur la fraise ambulante qui se tenait près de lui.

" Je prend ça pour un oui ! " ajouta l'œuf de pâque en s'accrochant à son bras. " Dis, tu vas à la fête de Claire ? "

Heero se tourna avec désespoir vers l'espèce cochon et ne pu s'empêché de remarquer l'air débile qu'elle avait en battant des cils de la sorte.

" Non. " répliqua-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

" Si tu changes d'avis, je suis là ! "

Ouais c'est ça, cause toujours !

" Faut que j'y aille. " maugréa t'il.

" Ok, pas de problème ! A bientôt alors ! "

La glue lui adressa un sourire à vomir et parti en sautillant vers son groupe de copines, dont la fameuse Claire.

Heero fit demi-tour et s'engagea sur le passage clouté.

Malgré lui, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer le courage de cette nana, comment s'appelait-elle déjà…ah oui Réléna, car elle était la seule à se risquer de lui parler. Les autres, que ce soit filles ou garçons, avaient depuis longtemps cessé de tenter une approche avec lui. Il n'était pas impopulaire, pas du tout, il sentait bien les regards enflammés des filles dès qu'il en croisait, ou même l'air admiratif des garçons quand il marquait but sur but au foot, ou lorsqu'il répondait parfaitement à un problème de maths où tout le monde bloquait.

Le problème ne venait pas des autres, mais de lui. Il ne voulait pas d'ami, il n'en avait pas besoin, n'en ressentait aucune envie, aucune utilité. Il préférait être seul, comme d'habitude. Comment aurait-il pu éprouver un manque face à cette situation, alors que jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu de copain ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé chez lui.

Il monta les trois étages en courant, introduisit sa clef dans la serrure et pénétra dans l'appartement.

Il enleva ses chaussures et son blouson et perçut au loin l'intonation grave de son père accompagnée d'une voix plus féminine.

Sa tante et son cousin ! Kuso, il les avait oubliés !

Heero s'empressa d'aller déposer son sac dans sa chambre pour ensuite rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Il passa devant la salle de bain entrouverte et aperçu une longue chevelure châtaigne.

Un sentiment de dégoût monta en lui. Son charmant père avait oublié de lui préciser que son cousin était en fait une cousine ! Le voilà bien barré !

Devoir supporter une Réléna 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage !

Tout en maudissant la gente féminine, Heero se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte.

Et là, il manqua de s'évanouir, ou même de faire une crise cardiaque.

Sa chambre, son havre de paix, son royaume, venait d'être mis à sac. Non, à la réflexion, un véritable ouragan avait dévasté la pauvre pièce.

Retenant un cri, Heero se força mentalement à compter jusqu'à dix pour tenter de se calmer, l'envie de meurtre qu'il ressentait étant immense.

La rage qu'il éprouvait commençait à s'éloigner quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

" Salut ! J'me demandais quand est-ce que tu rentrerais. Ton père m'avait dit vers 5h30, mais vu qu'il est déjà presque 6h, je me demandais si tu t'étais pas perdu ! "

Lentement, Heero se retourna.

Et ce qu'il vit confirma ses doutes : la personne se tenant devant lui, et qu'il avait aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle de bain était un garçon ! Certes, avec des cheveux plus longs qu'il n'en avait vu de sa vie, avec un visage aussi beau que féminin, mais un garçon tout de même, et de son âge en plus ! Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, vu le corps musclé de l'adolescent.

Heero releva vivement ses yeux vers le visage de son cousin. Ce dernier lui adressait un sourire des plus amical, les yeux pétillants de bonne humeur.

" Au fait, moi c'est Duo ! " ajouta-t-il. " Et toi Heero, c'est ça ? "

" Hn. " répondit se dernier trop secouer pour tenter une réponse un peu plus élaborée.

" Je suis désolé pour le bazar que j'ai foutu dans ta chambre, mais il a fallut que je vide toute ma valise pour mettre la main sur elle ! " continua son cousin en secouant une brosse à cheveux. " Et comme je t'attendais pour savoir où je pouvais ranger mes affaires… Au fait, j'ai mis le matelas près de ton lit, car c'est le seul endroit où il rentrait et comme… "

" Attends " l'interrompit Heero " tu veux dire que tu vas dormir dans MA chambre ? "

" Bah oui, c'est ce que m'a dit ton père. Mais tu sais, je ne t'embêterais pas, je ne ronfle pas, je ne pue pas des pieds, par contre c'est vrai que je suis un peu bordélique mais je te promet de faire un effort et… "

" Heero, tu es enfin rentré ! Je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec ton cousin. Tu viens dire bonjour à ta tante Hélène, nous allons prendre l'apéritif. "

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero remercia intérieurement son père, car il venait très certainement de sauver Duo de la défenestration.

Heero soupira et ferma les yeux.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que son cousin avait élu domicile dans sa chambre, et jamais de sa vie il ne s'était sentit si épuisé.

Ce mec était un véritable cauchemar ! Pire qu'un morpion !

Il s'accrochait à vous et ne vous lâchait plus !

Que ce soit au lycée ou chez lui, il ne se passait pas dix minutes sans qu'il n'entende un " Heero " ou même pire un " Hee-chan " si fort que le cri devait même être perçu par les Australiens !

Heero se demandait même si Réléna n'était pas plus supportable que son cousin.

Vivement que ce cyclone ambulant se barre d'ici, pour qu'il ai enfin la paix.

La lumière du plafonnier s'alluma.

" Oh ! Pardon Hee-chan, j'pensais pas que t'étais là ! Désolé ! J'prends juste mes affaires et je sors. "

" C'est rien. " murmura son cousin " Restes. "

Heero s'autorisa un regard en la direction de Duo et referma rapidement les yeux.

Voilà surtout pourquoi Heero voulait que son cousin parte le plus loin possible de lui.

Pour qu'il est la paix, oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Car depuis l'arriver de Duo, quelque chose s'était produit en lui. Une envie, un besoin presque animal étaient nés peu à peu. Un sentiment qui lui était interdit : il désirait Duo.

Une flamme le consumait de l'intérieure, le brûlait.

Cela avait commencé trois jours après leur rencontre.

Il était entré dans la salle de bain, encore à moitié endormi. L'assimilation de la présence de sa tante et de son cousin ne s'était pas encore bien effectuée.

Il s'était donc dirigé vers la douche, l'esprit embrumé. Et il l'avait vu.

Chantonnant comme un gamin tout en mimant une chorégraphie de son invention.

Nu.

Il était magnifique.

Une flambée de désir était montée en lui.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressentit ça. Pour n'importe qui. Et encore moins pour un garçon.

Et depuis, chaque fois qu'il regardait Duo, il revoyait les gouttes d'eau glissées sur son corps fin et musclé. C'était une torture, une douce et terrible torture.

Plus les jours passaient et plus son désir grandissait.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit, ce sentiment lui était interdit.

Duo était son cousin, du même sang coulait dans leurs veines.

Et si Duo ne partait pas d'ici peu de temps, il avait peur de faire une bêtise, une énorme bêtise qu'il regretterait mais qu'il ne pourrait empêcher.

" Hee-chan, tu sais pas où est passé mon tee-shirt noir ? "

" Mon nom est Heero ! Et tu parles duquel ? Ils sont tous noirs tes tee-shirts ! " grommela-t-il la tête toujours cachée dans son oreiller.

" Mais tu sais, celui que ma mère viens de m'acheter, avec le col en V. "

Heero se redressa et ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux.

Il fit mine de chercher et lança, sans même regarder son cousin.

" J'le vois pas. "

" Fais un effort stp ! J'me les gèle moi ! "

" Tu peux pas mett… "

Heero s'arrêta devant le spectacle que Duo offrait : vêtu tout simplement d'un jean sombre, les cheveux humides flottants librement sur ces épaules nues, il était si attirant…

" Heero ? La Terre appelle Heero, vous me recevez ? "

Revenant à la réalité, Heero détourna la tête en rougissant, honteux de s'être fait ainsi prit en faute.

" Baka ! " murmura-t-il à l'intention de son cousin.

" Hein ! Ça veut dire quoaa ? " demanda ce dernier tout en enfilant ledit tee-shirt qui avait élu domicile au milieu des chaussettes sales.

" Ça veux dire idiot, c'est du japonais. "

" Tu parles le japonais ! Whouaaaa ! C'est drôlement cool ! Dis, tu m'apprends des mots ? " s'enquit le natté en se jetant sur le lit de son cousin.

" Si tu veux. " soupira Heero vaincu par le regard attendrissant que lui lançait Duo. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? "

" Bahhhh…. Ché pas moi ! Heu… comment on dit…bonjour ? "

" Ohayou. "

" Merci ? "

" Arigatô. "

" Hummmm…. "murmura Duo tout en se grattant la tête signe qu'il réfléchissait " Démon ? "

" Oni. "

" Combat ? "

" Tatakai. T'as pas des trucs plus intéressants à demander ? Parce que là… "

" Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses si bien le japonais ? "

Le regard d'Heero s'assombrit.

" C'était la langue natale de ma mère. Je… enfin… en sa mémoire j'ai décidé de l'apprendre. Comme ça je me sens plus proche d'elle. "

" Ta mère était japonaise ? Je comprends mieux maintenant ! "

" Tu comprends mieux quoi ? " demanda suspicieusement Heero.

" Bah déjà ton teint un peu mate, la forme de tes yeux, et puis surtout le fait que nous n'ayons AUCUN trait physique en commun, mis à part que nous soyons tous les deux des mecs ! "

" Hn. Tu le dis à personne hein ? "

" De quoi ? Que t'es un gars ! T'inquiètes, je te promets de garder le secret ! "

" Mais non, baka ! Que j'étudie le japonais. Mon père ne le sais pas et… je…je ne pense pas que ça lui ferait très plaisir de le savoir. "

" Ah bon, pourquoi ? "

La voix de Duo le mettait en confiance comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

" Je… c'est très compliqué. Il…en fait mon père me reproche la mort de ma mère. Elle… ma mère est décédée après m'avoir donné la vie et… il estime que c'est elle qui aurait dût vivre et non pas moi. Je sais que je suis un fardeau, il me le répète assez souvent, je… je suis une honte pour lui. Donc s'il sait que j'apprends sa langue, il me dira que je souille sa pensée, que… Promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien. "

Duo, qui était resté silencieux durant le discours de son cousin, leva vers lui un regard triste :

" Je te le jure " dit-il avec conviction.

" Arigatô, Duo. "

Les yeux de ce dernier s'éclairèrent quelque peu.

" Mais de rien, voyons ! Et surtout, " ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur celle d'Heero dans un geste de réconfort " n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu veux parler, ok ? "

Le jeune homme se contenta de secouer la tête, trop troublé par les picotements provenant de sa main.

A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée claqua, signalant le retour de son père et de tante Hélène.

Heero s'éloigna d'un bon de Duo au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur une tante Hélène tout sourire.

" Alors, les enfants, ça va bien ? J'ai une surprise pour vous. Ce soir, c'est pizzas-vidéo. Odin et moi devons nous absenter la soirée. "

" YAHOUUUUUUUUUU ! " hurla Duo en sautant dans toute la pièce tandis que son cousin soupirait.

La soirée risquait d'être longue, très longue…

Heero attrapa deux assiettes et deux verres et les apporta dans le salon.

Au loin, il entendait la voix de Duo qui prenait congé du livreur de pizzas.

Le jeune homme disposa les assiettes sur la table basse tandis que son cousin accourait, les bras remplis de deux énormes cartons.

" A TAAAAAABLE ! " hurla t'il en ouvrant le plus grand des cartons. " Heero, tu mets le film en route. T'as choisi quoi au fait ? "

" L'exorciste. " répondit calmement son cousin tout en allumant le DVD.

" QUOOIIIIIIIII ! Non, mais non, moi z'regarde pas ça ! "

" Pourquoi " s'enquit Heero en levant un sourcil " t'as la frousse ! "

Le châtain sursauta sous l'attaque et rétorqua le plus fièrement qu'il pu :

" Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ! Duo Maxwell n'a jamais peur de rien ! "

" Ok, je peux mettre le film alors ? »

" Bah oui ! " répliqua Duo en mordant nerveusement dans sa part de pizza.

Heero réprima un sourire face au comportement enfantin de son cousin et s'installa près de ce dernier sur le canapé, son carton de pizza sur les genoux.

Finalement la soirée promettait d'être plus amusante qu'elle n'avait laissé paraître…

" Hhaaaaaa, s'qu'elle est moche ! Non ! Dégage espèce d'abruti fini ! T'as pas vu qu'elle est possédée ! "

Heero soupira, plus d'amusement que d'autre chose.

L'attitude de Duo était particulièrement comique.

Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière l'unique coussin à sa portée, risquant tout de même de nombreux coups d'œil vers la télévision, tout en passant son agitation sur les pauvres acteurs en les insultant de tous les noms !

" Mais s'qu'il est con ! Mais qu'est-c'qu'elle fait, la moche ! Ahhh, mais c'est dégueu ! C'est tout vert en plus ! Et l'autre qui reste là ! Y comprend rien ou quoi ! HEEEROOOOOO ! Pourquoi t'as mis ce film ? "

" Tu veux que j'éteigne ? "

" NON ! non, non, non ! Chui pas une femmelette ! J'le verrais jusqu'au bout ce film de malheur ! N'empêche " ajouta Duo dans un murmure " Elle fait peur, ke même ! "

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'Heero et, sans s'en rendre compte, se pelotonna contre son cousin.

Ce dernier se retint de soupirer, mais cette fois si de frustration.

Vivement que ce film se termine ! Car sentir le corps chaud de Duo contre le sien commençait déjà à le rendre fou…

Les mots 'The Exorcist' s'affichèrent en grandes lettres rouges sur l'écran, clôturant ainsi le film.

Pourtant, les deux corps sur le canapé n'eurent aucun mouvement.

Le premier parce qu'il était trop occupé dans ce qu'il 'faisait', et le second car il ne pouvait stopper sa contemplation.

Du regard il caressa le visage offert.

Il était si beau…

Heero tendit enfin la main vers la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.

Son corps criait de douleur et il pensa avec désespoir aux courbatures qu'il aurait le lendemain.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à bouger.

A le réveiller.

Une fois installé tout contre lui, Duo avait fini par s'endormir bien avant la fin du film.

Quand à lui, il avait passé tout ce temps à respirer l'odeur de Duo, à profiter de sa chaleur contre lui, à le dévorer des yeux.

Dieu qu'il était beau !… et qu'il avait envie de lui !

Sentant ce désir, qui depuis une heure et demi tentait de prendre entièrement possession de lui, repointer son nez, Heero du se faire violence pour ne pas déshabiller son cousin sur place…

Son cousin !

La dure réalité fit partir sa libido au grand gallot.

Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées ?

Il se dégoûtait.

Duo était son cousin, son COUSIN ! Quand allait-il comprendre ça !

Et en plus d'être de son sang, Duo était quelqu'un de si pur…

Il fallait qu'il l'éloigne de lui, avec son corps si adorable, si… tentant.

Doucement, Heero se détacha du natté.

Ce dernier se contenta de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible sans se réveiller le moins du monde.

Le jeune homme le prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'emmena jusque dans leur chambre pour le déposer sur son lit.

Ce soir, il dormirait sur le matelas.

Heero borda son cousin tout en se forçant à le regarder le moins possible puis s'installa par terre après avoir éteint la lumière.

Malgré la respiration douce et régulière de Duo, Heero eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Dans son état de somnolence, Heero perçu vaguement une légère agitation du côté de son lit, mais il ne se réveilla complètement que lorsqu'un boulet humain lui tomba dessus dans un cri insupportable.

" AIHEUUUU ! " hurla Duo, tandis qu'il 's'écrasait' sur son cousin " Maiskeskisepasseohmondieucestpasdemafautechuidésolé ! " balbutia-t-il en remarquant l'éclat étrange présent dans les yeux de son vis à vis.

Heero plongea ses prunelles dans celle encore embrumées de sommeil de Duo tandis que le feu montait en lui.

D'un coup de reins, il retourna Duo sur le matelas et se retrouva sur lui.

Celui-ci fixait son cousin avec crainte, se demandant ce qui se passait.

Heero sentait qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien, il tenta une dernière fois de faire partir ce désir mais c'était au dessus de ses forces.

D'une main, il attrapa les poignets de Duo et les retint fermement au dessus de ses cheveux châtains tandis que son autre main descendait le long de ce corps chaud offert à lui.

" Heero ? " appela faiblement son cousin.

Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas entendre cet appel désespéré. Il continua son expédition, glissant sa main sous le tee-shirt.

Il approcha lentement sa tête de celle de Duo et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Puis son baiser s'intensifia, sa langue se fit plus exigeante et força les lèvres de Duo à s'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'Heero prit enfin vraiment possession de sa bouche, il ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir.

Enfin, il goûtait à Duo.

Il était si bon, si fruité…

Cela promettait tant de chose pour la suite…

Duo, de son côté, semblait trop perdu pour esquisser le moindre geste. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de son cousin caresser son échine du bout des doigts, il reprit totalement ses esprits et repoussa Heero le plus fort qu'il pu.

Se sentant partir en arrière, Heero regarda Duo et rencontra alors un regard apeuré.

Soudain, tout son désir retomba aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant derrière lui un lourd sentiment de culpabilité.

" Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a prit " murmura t'il avant de courir vers la salle de bain.

L'eau, sur son corps.

Il se sentait sale, si sale.

De l'eau, de l'eau, encore.

Il voulait que l'eau fasse partir se sentiment de répugnance qu'il ressentait.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Qu'avait-il osé faire ?

A Duo…

Il voulait hurler, se décharger de cette haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même.

Si seulement cette eau pouvait le faire disparaître.

Il avait honte de lui, si honte…

Comment allait-il supporter le regard de Duo ?

Comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder ?

Comment allait-il vivre ?

Après ce qu'il avait tenté de faire ?

De lui faire ?

A lui…

Heero éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche.

20 minutes…

20 minutes passées sous la douche et il se sentait toujours aussi mal, toujours aussi coupable…

Lentement, le jeune homme s'essuya et s'apprêta à sortir.

Mais s'il était dans la chambre ? se demanda Heero avec panique.

Qu'allait-il faire, qu'allait-il dire ?

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait affronter la réalité, affronter sa faute.

Heero respira et sortit de la pièce.

Le bourdonnement de la télé parvint à ses oreilles, tout son corps se détendit.

Il était dans le salon.

Comme un automate, le jeune homme entra dans sa chambre, évitant soigneusement du regard le matelas et ses draps défaits.

Il enfila à la hâte les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et se dirigea vers le palier, passant sans un regard devant la porte du salon.

Il enfila ses chaussures et son blouson puis quitta l'appartement.

Il était six heures du soir.

Il avait vagabondé dans la ville durant toute la journée, tentant de comprendre son comportement, ses sentiments, de trouver une solution.

N'importe quoi du moment que Duo oublie tout.

Il s'en voulait tellement…

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte de chez lui.

Le silence et l'obscurité régnaient dans l'appartement.

Où était-il ?

Où étaient-ils ?

Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte, le souffle court.

Le noir, partout.

Pas une lumière, sauf celle de son réveil.

Mais celle-ci était si faible qu'il ne distinguait rien.

Il dormait ?

Un sentiment de panique prit possession de lui.

Il ressortit de la pièce et s'apprêta à refermer la porte.

" Heero ? "

Sa voix, un murmure.

L'avait-il imaginé ?

" Heero, c'est toi ? Entre, STP "

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était lui.

Il lui disait de venir.

Devait-il le faire ?

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus.

Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième.

Si quelque chose n'allait pas il pourrait toujours reculer.

" Allume la lumière, on vois rien. "

Toujours sa voix.

Il dirigea sa main vers l'interrupteur et le pressa.

Il ferma les yeux car la lumière le surprit.

Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de lui.

Il ne voulait pas le voir, il avait peur de croiser son regard.

" Heero, regarde-moi. "

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait trop honte de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il perçut le chuintement d'un drap que l'on effleure, il entendit des pas légers sur le tapis.

Mais il gardait le visage baissé.

Le voir lui ferait trop de mal.

Il sentit un doigt sous son menton, un doigt qui le força à lever la tête.

Il croisa alors deux pupilles améthyste, deux perles qui hantaient son esprit torturé.

" Heero, regarde-moi et écoute-moi "

La honte revint, telle une vague de douleur.

" Excuse-moi, Duo… "

Sa voix, elle était pitoyable.

" Arrête de t'excuser. C'est pas si grave ! "

" Mais… "

" Il n'y a pas de mais, Heero ! C'était le matin, on dormait encore à moitié et puis moi qui te tombe dessus ! C'est quand même pas de ta faute si tes hormones travaillent ! "

Duo, il fallait toujours qu'il plaisante !

Mais si seulement ce qu'il disait était vrai !

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas juste une poussée d'hormones, mais bel et bien un sentiment plus profond.

Un désir inqualifiable.

Insurmontable.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant il devait le surmonter.

Oui, il devait parvenir à le faire.

Pour Duo.

Son cousin.

" Heero " ? s'enquit celui-ci d'un air inquiet.

" Tu… tu as raison. "

" Bien ! " dit Duo, un sourire éclairant son visage. " Tu connais pas la bonne nouvelle ! Ton père et ma mère viennent de partir deux semaines 'pour se retrouver' ! T'imagine se que ça signifie ? DEUX SEMAINES SANS PARENT " termina-t-il dans un cri de joie.

Ça y est, il était passé à autre chose.

Il avait reprit son attitude d'enfant.

Heero réprima un soupir.

Deux semaines tous les deux.

Et il n'avait droit à aucun écart.

Ne pas regarder, faire comme si rien ne se passait.

Oui, faire comme si de rien n'était.

Regarder…le ciel.

Ce qu'il était beau, tout bleu avec ces petits nuages blancs…

Pourtant…

Le regard dévia, se posa sur le couple.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Il était attiré.

Comme un aimant.

Et là, la douleur monta, insupportable.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il sentait juste qu'il avait mal de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Avec elle.

Une fille.

Et pas n'importe laquelle.

La plus belle du lycée.

Que faisaient-ils ?

Il ne fallait pas, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, même si cela le faisait souffrir.

Elle parlait, il lui sourit.

Sa main sur son bras, un hochement de tête, un nouveau sourire.

Puis, un regard dans sa direction, un air interrogateur.

Heero détourna le regard, tentant de rester impassible.

Il ne voulait pas que Duo comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Même si rien n'allait.

Les jours passaient et semblaient interminables.

Chaque matin les mêmes doutes qui l'assaillaient, chaque soirs les mêmes tourments qui l'empêchaient de dormir.

Et la journée…

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été si perturbé.

Un seul mot passait dans sa tête telle une litanie infernale : Duo… Duo… Duo… Duo…

Et ce désir, ce feu qui grandissait en lui, qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Il ne supportait plus tous cela.

Il ne se supportait plus…

Lui et ses pensées défendues.

Lui et son désir interdit…

Il se haïssait.

Se dégoûtait.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Aucune scène semblable à celle qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente dans la chambre ne c'était produite, dieu merci.

Mais cette contenance menaçait de s'écrouler.

Même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas, que c'était contre nature, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer Duo.

C'était comme une force inconnue qui naissait au fond de son être, embrasant tout son corps tel un feu perfide et immoral, le rendant impur.

Maintenant il n'avait plus peur.

Non, c'était pire : il était terrifié.

Il craignait de lui faire du mal.

Jamais plus il ne voulait relire ce qu'il avait vu sur son visage ce matin là : effroi, frayeur. Tous ces sentiments, il voulait les exclure à jamais des yeux de Duo.

Il tenait trop à lui maintenant.

Mais allait-il réussir ?

Il voulait croire que oui, mais au fond de son cœur il savait que c'était peine perdue.

Cette force maudite était bien plus puissante que sa volonté.

Pourtant il se battrait jusqu'au bout contre elle, il le devait.

La sonnerie signalant la reprise des cours le fit quitter ses pensées.

Heero se dirigea vers la salle de classe tout en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, sans succès.

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et surtout à perdre patience.

Premièrement car il détestait ce genre de fêtes, deuxièmement, et ceci était la véritable raison, parce qu'il sentait la jalousie prendre entièrement possession de lui.

Il essaya de reporter son attention sur Barbie Girl qui avait décidé de ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle.

" On s'amuse bien, non ? "

" Hn "

Mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système ?

Qu'il en avait sa claque de sa tête de pot de peinture et de son rentre-dedans aussi discret qu'un poids lourd ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire écœurant à souhait et il se détourna en soupirant.

Son regard se posa alors sur un Duo se déhanchant sur la piste de danse.

Il était tout simplement éblouissant.

Encore plus désirable que d'habitude.

Il portait un jean noir qui le seyait à ravir accompagné d'une chemise de la même couleur qui mettait en valeur son torse légèrement musclé.

Il dansait comme un dieu et attirait ainsi tous les regards, dont le sien bien évidemment.

C'est alors que Claire, organisatrice de la fête et accessoirement Super-Glue-Extra-Forte de Duo ces dernières semaines, s'approcha de ce dernier et le prit par les épaules, lequel répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

Ce fut plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Après un rapide " Faut que je sorte " à Je-suis-un-bonbon-sur-pattes-et-je-l'affirme-haut-et-fort, Heero se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte vitrée menant sur une terrasse tout aussi vaste que le reste de la maison.

Et là, dehors, l'esprit moins confus et les yeux privés de cette vision qui le tourmentait, Heero pu enfin respirer.

Il tenta de s'absorber dans la contemplation de l'immense jardin mais s'était peine perdue : l'image de Duo s'imposait à son esprit.

Il ne voyait que lui, ne pensait qu'à lui.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira fortement.

" Heero, ça va ? " s'enquit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu parmi tant d'autres.

Il ne répondit rien, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il partirait.

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination de _l'autre._

Il le sentit s'approcher de lui.

Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux de douleur.

" Heero ? " dit-il en le secouant légèrement.

" Laisse-moi " s'écria soudain Heero, " Vas t'en "

Il s'écarta violemment de son cousin.

Son contact le brûlait.

Il voulait qu'il parte, lui et son corps à faire damner n'importe quel Saint, tous sexe confondu.

" Heero, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? " demanda t'il en le prenant par le bras.

" Vas-t-en… je t'en pris… éloigne-toi de moi… "

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure désespéré.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis-le moi. "

Le timbre de Duo était doux, apaisant.

" Ce qu'il y a ? " ricana cyniquement Heero " Mais c'est pourtant logique ! Je n'en peux plus, moi. Tout cela, c'est de ta faute. Et c'est trop dur, c'est invivable. "

" Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ? Qu'est-ce qui est invivable ? " demanda Duo, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

" C'est d'habiter avec toi qui est invivable " hurla Heero " Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tu te souviens de ce fameux matin, tu t'en rappelles Duo ? "

" Oui " chuchota-t-il

" Ce n'était pas une erreur, et encore moins une poussée d'hormones " continua le brun d'une voix morne en se détournant de son cousin, toute colère retombée " Ce que je t'ai fait, je le voulais plus que tout au monde. Car voilà le problème, Duo, je te désire. Dès que tu es à quelques malheureux centimètres de moi je sens ce feu monter en moi, me brûler les veines et me transformer en un véritable pantin à la merci de ce sentiment destructeur et défendu. Car je sais que mon désir est interdit. Et comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus vivre sous le même toit qu'un mec aussi répugnant que moi. "

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

Heero sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'un sentiment d'abattement lui étreignait le cœur.

Il venait de commettre l'irréparable.

Ce qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais avouer à quiconque et surtout pas à Duo venait de sortir de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

Et dorénavant, Duo allait le fuir comme un pestiféré.

N'était-ce pas se qu'il avait souhaiter ?

Retrouver la paix ?

Alors pourquoi à la place du soulagement attendu ne ressentait-il qu'une profonde tristesse ?

Il allait l'oublier, il devait l'oublier.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il devait faire taire ce désir qu'il ne devait pas ressentir, qui allait contre la nature.

Cela ne devait pas être difficile.

Cela ne devait p…

" Heero ? "

Mais… il n'était pas parti ?

Il ne l'avait pas… fuit ?

Mais pourquoi ?

" Heero, est-ce que ça va ? " demanda-t-il en lui touchant l'épaule.

" Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ? Pourquoi es… " chuchota Heero.

" Ne dis rien. Tu m'attends ici et tu ne bouges pas, ok ? "

Avant que son cousin n'ait pu dire ou faire la moindre chose, Duo se glissa à l'intérieur de la villa.

Heero se laissa tomber au sol, complètement abasourdit.

Pourquoi est-ce que Duo ne l'avait pas quitté ?

Pourquoi était-il resté ?

Et pourquoi voulait-il qu'il l'attende ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Le claquement sourd de la porte vitrée le fit quitter ses pensées.

Il croisa le regard de Duo et celui-ci lui adressa un sourire timide.

" Allez viens, on y va " lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

" Mais… "

" On rentre et on en parlera à la maison, ok ? "

Heero secoua la tête sans un mot, l'esprit totalement figé sur ce bras autour de sa taille qui le troublait plus que tout, bras que Duo ne sembla pas vouloir retirer.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit dans le silence le plus profond.

Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient tous les deux réfléchir.

Mais derrière cette pseudo réflexion, Heero était totalement et littéralement perdu.

Il eut même du mal à mettre la clef dans la serrure.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le sombre appartement et Duo le dirigea vers leur chambre et ne le lâcha qu'une fois se dernier assis sur son lit.

" Tu restes là, je reviens tout de suite " lui dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Heero se laissa aller contre l'oreiller en soupirant.

Il se sentait faible ainsi que fatigué émotionnellement et physiquement, les nerfs à fleurs de peau.

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Duo.

Il s'était préparé à tout : une grande claque, un silence plein d'effroi, un air écœuré.

Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à un Duo lui parlant avec douceur, lui adressant des sourires, le ramenant chez lui un bras autour de sa taille et le déposant sur son lit tel un précieux fardeau.

Non, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, il avait loupé un épisode.

Seulement, la fatigue commençait lui embrumer le cerveau.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma tout aussi furtivement.

Duo vint s'accroupir aux pieds du lit sur le matelas et lui tendit une tasse.

" Tiens, bois ça. C'est du chocolat chaud, ça va te faire du bien. "

Lentement, maladroitement, Heero s'empara de la tasse fumante tout en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer les doigts de son cousin.

Il la porta à ses lèvres et laissa peu à peu la chaleur du breuvage l'envahir.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il plongea timidement son regard dans celui de Duo, qui le regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet.

" Ca va mieux ? "

" Heu… oui je crois. "

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du natté.

" Je suis rassuré. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ? "

" Mais Duo, je… "

" Chut… " l'interrompit-il.

Le jeune homme se hissa sur ses genoux et caressa tendrement la joue d'Heero.

" Ne dis rien, il n'y a pas besoin de parler. " termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Il s'approcha lentement du brun et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser chaste, pur.

Duo relâcha la bouche d'Heero pour la reprendre avec plus de passion.

Il passa langoureusement sa langue sur les lèvres closes et frémissantes qui s'ouvrirent naturellement sous la caresse.

Commença alors une danse des plus enflammées, leurs deux langues s'entremêlant, se caressant.

Heero devina la main du natté glisser le long de son dos et il sentit un frisson le parcourir à ce contact.

Duo interrompit leur baiser pour s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit.

Il repris ensuite possession des lèvres roses et avides de baisers de son compagnon.

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche du brun lorsque Duo lui mordilla la tendre chair de ses lèvres.

Toute la raison d'Heero s'évapora d'un seul coup.

Il attrapa son cousin par les épaules et le plaqua contre le matelas, s'allongeant de tout son poids sur lui.

Il se noya dans la mer lilas de Duo, ces yeux qui le hantaient nuits et jours.

Alors lentement, il l'embrassa avec une sensualité qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé.

Il fit glisser sa bouche sur le cou de son compagnon et déposa un baiser à chaque bouton de chemise détaché.

Une fois celle-ci complètement dégrafée, il se redressa pour reprendre les lèvres de Duo avec fougue.

Son désir se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

Il voulait Duo, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel besoin.

C'était comme…vital.

Heero débarrassa Duo de sa chemise et, après un autre baiser, il sillonna de sa langue avide le torse tant convoité de son futur amant.

Il arrêta sa course folle aux pectoraux finement musclés de Duo.

Il fit jouer sa langue sur la première boule de chair, la suçant, la mordillant avec appétit.

Il passa ensuite à la deuxième et l'enveloppa de l'humidité de sa langue.

Les petits gémissements de Duo ne firent qu'accentuer son désir.

Il continua son exploration, laissant derrière lui un sillon humide.

Il s'arrêta au jean et le retira avec précipitation.

Il reprit ensuite sa caresse linguale en suivant les contours de son boxer noir.

Les gémissements de Duo s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il effleura du bout des doigts à travers le sous-vêtement le désir du natté qui ne cessait de croître.

Heero fit courir ses doigts sur le torse de Duo, s'extasiant de la douceur de sa peau.

Le brun stoppa ses mains au niveau du bas-ventre de son compagnon et ôta le dernier rempart de tissu avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il prit bien soin de frôler les hanches de Duo en faisant glisser le boxer sur sa peau nue, tout en s'amusant de voir les réactions sur le visage d'ange de son partenaire : à chaque effleurement, Duo sursautait, comme électrisé par ses caresses.

Une fois celui-ci nu, Heero s'arrêta.

Il eut le souffle coupé devant tant de beauté, tant de perfection.

Duo était tout simplement magnifique.

Avec sa peau laiteuse, son corps parfait, son visage adorable et ses cheveux éparts sur l'oreiller, il ressemblait à un ange descendu des cieux.

Un ange, son ange.

Gravant en lui l'image de cette beauté céleste, Heero approcha sa tête de celle de Duo et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Les yeux de Duo étaient voilés par le désir, semblaient perdus.

En cet instant, Heero ressentit une telle tendresse qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Dieu qu'il tenait à Duo, qu'il avait besoin de lui, envie de lui à en faire mal.

Alors, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Heero captura les lèvres du châtain. Il se contenta juste de les frôler, uniquement pour marquer ce moment de tendresse.

Mais Duo en voulait plus.

Il appuya sur la nuque d'Heero pour lui intimer d'approfondir son baiser, ce que celui-ci fit avec plaisir.

Le brun se détacha de l'étreinte et descendit ensuite vers la virilité de son partenaire.

Il le saisit entre ses mains et fit promener sa langue le long du membre gorgé de désir.

Heero sentit la respiration de Duo s'accélérer.

Il le prit en bouche, faisant glisser sa langue sur l'extrémité rosie.

Il entama un mouvement de vas et viens de plus en plus rapide.

Duo se tordait de délice sous la caresse, ses gémissements se transformants en plaintes puis en sanglots de plaisir.

Et enfin, Duo eut un dernier soubresaut et le brun recueillit le fruit de son désir entre ses lèvres.

Après un regard attendrit à Duo, Heero se déshabilla avec empressement.

Le natté s'approcha alors de lui et commença à lui caresser le corps tout en l'embrassement voluptueusement.

Il parcoura de petits baisers le corps bronzé d'Heero et s'arrêta lui aussi au désir de son amant.

Il embrassa amoureusement les deux boules avant de déposer un baiser sur l'extrémité de son sexe, ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur celui-ci qui se dressa fièrement.

Duo eut un petit rire et posa son regard enchanteur sur celui d'Heero.

Ce dernier rougit sous l'éclat présent dans les yeux du natté et, stimulé par la provocation qu'il lisait dans ce regard, il agrippa les hanches de Duo et le fit basculer sur le lit.

L'étincelle de malice avait laissé place à une flamme de désir dans les yeux du châtain.

Heero s'étendit sur ce corps superbe et se frotta lascivement contre lui.

Duo soupira faiblement.

Le brun introduisit ses doigts dans la bouche de son amant, qui les suça avec avidité.

Puis, lentement, Heero plongea un doigt dans l'intimité de Duo.

Une plainte de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du natté et Heero eut soudain peur.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit Duo bouger légèrement sous lui.

Il introduisit alors un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, tandis que son compagnon se mouvait de plus en plus.

Heero décida à cet instant que le moment était venu.

Alors, avec le plus de douceur et de tendresse possible, il pénétra Duo.

Celui s'arrêta avec un hoquet de surprise, puis repris son agitation avec des soupirs de bonheur.

Heero, quand à lui, oublia tout.

Rien ne lui importait à part cette chaleur autour de lui.

Il instaura un mouvement de vas et viens tandis qu'un feu d'artifice se créait dans son esprit.

Jamais de ça vie il n'avait imaginé ressentir ça, c'était tout simplement… divin.

Duo prononça son prénom dans un murmure et Heero accéléra son mouvement.

Il se sentait si bien, c'était si bon que s'en était douloureux.

Des milliers d'étoiles se formèrent devant ses yeux et entamèrent un ballet semblable à aucun autre.

Puis, tout en criant le nom de Duo, il atteignit les cimes du paradis et déversa tout son amour dans le corps de son amant.

Après un dernier soupir de bonheur, il s'écroula sur Duo.

Il laissa son corps et son esprit s'apaiser peu à peu et, quand il revint complètement à lui, il ramena par réflexe la couverture sur eux et prit Duo dans ses bras.

Ce denier lui adressa un petit sourire adorable avant de s'envoler pour les rives reposantes du sommeil.

Heero caressa tendrement la joue de Duo et en chassa les mèches indisciplinées.

Il resserra sa pression autour du corps de son amant et s'endormit paisiblement, un sourire éclairant son visage habituellement sombre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là, Heero su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il se redressa dans son lit et parcoura sa chambre du regard.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul quand il s'aperçu de la présence de Duo à ses côtés.

Près de lui.

Dans son lit.

Le bras autour de son torse.

La jambe sur la sienne.

Duo.

Ici.

Avec lui.

Duo.

Son…cousin.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Un sentiment de terreur s'empara de lui.

Il avait fait l'amour avec Duo.

Son…cousin !

D'un bon, il sauta hors du lit tout en continuant à fixer Duo d'un air horrifié.

Il avait osé abuser de lui.

De Duo, ce garçon si pur, si…

Son ange.

Il l'avait sali à cause de ce désir interdit qui lui brûlait le corps.

Un sanglot sortit de sa bouche.

Il s'empara de ses affaires et s'habilla précipitamment avant quitter l'appartement.

Il le perçut tout de suite.

Il sentit sa présence dès l'instant où il apparu derrière lui.

C'était comme un sixième sens.

" Hee-chan, je t'ai cherché toute la matinée. Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça sans un mot ? "

Le cœur d'Heero se serra lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Duo.

Comme il tenait à lui !

Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il devait le faire.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et replaça sur son visage ce masque glacial qui le caractérisait.

" Je le devais, Duo " commença t'il en se tournant vers son cousin " Il faut oublier ce que c'est passé cette nuit. C'était une erreur, une très grande erreur. "

" Tu… tu le penses vraiment ? " s'enquit Duo d'une petite voix.

" Oui, nous avons fait une bêtise, et j'en assume la faute. Je suis désolé. " dit-il d'une voix distante.

" Tu… tu es désolé ? Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? "

La voix de Duo tremblait légèrement mais ces yeux jetaient des éclairs.

Durant un instant, Heero eut une hésitation.

Et si Duo tenait vraiment à lui en fin de compte ?

Si cette nuit avait été un bonheur partagé ?

Si…

Non !

Il ne devait pas se voiler la face.

Le comportement de Duo était celui de quelqu'un de surpris, certes, mais surtout de soulagé.

Car il ne devait pas l'oublier : malgré les sentiments grandissants qu'il éprouvait envers le natté, ce dernier était son cousin !

Une personne du même sang que lui.

" Oui, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. " termina-t-il en se détournant froidement de Duo.

Il crut percevoir un sanglot.

Ce son étouffé fut suivit par un bruit de course.

Et voilà, tout était terminé.

Duo était parti.

Jamais il ne lui reparlerait.

Et c'était tant mieux.

Heero chassa les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Il se sentait si mal…

Il devait pourtant attendre.

Attendre que Duo rentre et quitte leur chambre.

Mais surtout attendre que son cœur cesse de le faire tant souffrir, bien qu'il savait que cela était impossible.

Il resta toute l'après midi prostré sur son banc, l'esprit confus et le cœur en lambeaux.

Ce fut à la tombée de la nuit qu'il pénétra dans son appartement.

Sombre.

Silencieux.

Inhabituellement sombre et silencieux.

Heero haussa les sourcils tandis que la panique grandissait en lui.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Vide.

Sans… Duo.

Sans lui, sans ses affaires, sans son bordel.

Rien.

Plus rien.

Pourtant, une chose insolite l'interpella.

Un papier.

Sur son lit.

Sur ce lit où…

Chassant les pensées qui affluaient, il s'empara fébrilement du mot et le lut.

_" Heero,_

_Je ne comprends pas ton indifférence, et celle-ci me fait si mal…_

_Ce que nous avons partagé cette nuit est pour moi si important, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas ton cas._

'_Une erreur', 'une bêtise' voilà ce que cela représente pour toi._

_Et moi qui pensais que tu tenais à moi._

_Tu as été le premier, tu sais, je me suis offert à toi._

_Parce que je te faisais confiance._

_Mais j'avais tord._

_Je m'en vais._

_Je ne suis pas assez fort pour supporter ta désinvolture, pas assez fort pour vivre à tes côté en sachant ce que j'éprouve pour toi… et ce que toi, tu éprouves pour moi._

_Je ne veux pas souffrir plus que je ne souffre à cet instant précis où je t'écris ce mot._

_Ne préviens pas ma mère, je ne veux pas gâcher ses vacances. De toutes façons elle a l'habitude._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Duo. " _

Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, mais Heero ne chercha même pas à les arrêter.

Duo était parti.

Loin de lui.

A cause de lui.

Il l'avait quitté.

Et tout ça par sa faute.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas su lire en Duo.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu confiance en lui même.

Et, de cette manière, il avait trahi Duo, avait ruiné cette confiance qui lui était accordée mais qu'il n'avait pas su voir.

Et le pire de tout, il lui avait fait du mal.

Jamais il ne ce le pardonnerait.

Car c'était justement ce qu'il avait voulu évité en lui disant ces choses horribles ce midi.

Et c'était tout le contraire qui c'était produit.

En voulant le préserver, il l'avait fait souffrir.

Lui, Duo.

Son ange.

Mais aurait-il pu faire autrement ?

Duo était son cousin.

Le fils de la sœur de son père.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait leur était interdit.

Et peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils souffrent maintenant plutôt que plus tard.

Seulement, Duo pensait qu'il ne tenait pas à lui.

Et c'était faux !

Duo était maintenant sa seule raison de vivre.

Il sentait que vivre sans lui était comme ne pas vivre du tout.

L'aimait-il ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il n'avait jamais aimé, jamais été véritablement aimé.

On ne lui avait jamais appris à aimer.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était que l'amour.

Pourtant, il sentait au fond de lui que même si cela ne menait nulle part, que même si ceci ne résoudrait rien, il devait parler à Duo.

Lui parler.

Le voir.

Le toucher.

Une dernière fois.

Après il le laisserait en paix, et tenterait de vivre sans lui.

Ou plutôt de survivre.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu.

Son père et sa tante rentraient demain.

Elle seule devait savoir où se trouvait Duo.

Son regard tomba sur un élastique perdu au milieu des couvertures.

Son élastique.

Celui qu'il avait hier soir.

Heero le prit dans sa main et l'enroula autour de ses doigts.

Puis, comme un automate, il se dirigea vers le salon et s'affaissa sur le canapé.

Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il le reverrait.

Coûte que coûte.

Un bruit.

Une porte qui claqua.

Des voix.

Seulement, sa torpeur l'empêcha de se lever.

De bouger.

" Heero, que fais-tu ici ? Où est Duo ? "

Aucun mouvement.

" Heero ? Ça ne vas pas ? "

Voix plus inquiète.

Tante Hélène.

Il tenta de s'extraire de ce brouillard.

" Heero ! "

On le secoua.

Il battit alors des paupières.

Le flou disparaissait peu à peu.

Il distingua alors le visage de sa tante près du sien.

Anxieux.

" Heero, tu vas bien ? "

Acquiescement.

" Où est Duo ? Il n'est pas dans la chambre, ces affaires ne sont plus là. Où est-il ? "

Le chagrin refit surface.

Aigu, violent.

Insoutenable.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grands, comme si une lame le transperçait.

" Heero ? "

Tante Hélène.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

Même si c'était atroce.

" Il est parti "

Trois mots dans un murmure.

Heero ne s'apercevait plus de l'inquiétude de la femme qui lui faisait face.

Il était de nouveau perdu, le vide l'engloutissait.

" Comment ça il est parti ? Mais qu'as-tu fais encore ? " tonna alors son père " Tu es vraiment une calamité, un être ingrat qui ne mérite pas de vivre ! "

Heero sentit alors un poids s'abattre sur sa joue.

La douleur fut foudroyante, mais elle n'était pas aussi forte que celle de son cœur.

Alors il ne bougea pas, se laissa faire.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

Mais cette fois si il n'avait pas mal.

Et il n'avait aucune objection à émettre.

Car il avait mérité ses coups.

Plus son père frappait, et plus les ténèbres semblaient accueillantes.

Si accueillantes qu'il s'y laissa porter.

Il avait si mal partout que le moindre geste lui donnait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans son corps.

Que c'était-il passé ?

Les images flous de ces dernières 24 heures lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne pu arrêter le cri qui franchit sa bouche.

" Chut… " murmura une voix. " Ne bouge pas, Heero "

Tante Hélène.

Mais pourquoi était-elle ici, après ce qu'il avait fait à son fils ?

" Est-ce que ça va mieux, Heero ? Prends ces comprimés, c'est pour la douleur. "

Le jeune homme se laissa faire, et avala les médicaments sans un mot.

" Es-tu près à me dire ce qu'il c'est passé ? Si tu préfères te reposer un peu je comprendrai. "

" Non ! Je… je veux te le dire. "

" D'accord, mais prends ton temps. "

Heero respira une grande bouffée d'air et commença son explication :

" Duo et moi nous entendions très bien et… et il me faisait confiance seulement… "

Sa voix se brisa et il du s'interrompre.

Tante Hélène lui prit affectueusement la main, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer.

" Et j'ai trahi cette confiance. Je lui ai fait du mal. Il… il est parti de lui même. Je ne sais pas où il est, je… je suis si désolé. "

Heero éclata en sanglots.

" Je le sais très bien " lui dit sa tante en le prenant dans ses bras.

" Où est-il ? Je dois lui parler, je dois le voir. Il m'en veut et… ça me fait si mal. "

" Chut… Repose toi et ensuite je t'emmènerai près de lui, d'accord ? "

" D'accord " acquiesça Heero en se recouchant " Où est mon père ? "

Le visage de sa tante se ferma.

" Il est parti travailler. Ne t'inquiète pas, et dors. "

Rassuré, Heero s'en alla pour un sommeil sans rêve.

Devant ses yeux, le paysage défilait.

Il le regardait sans le voir.

Il avait peur.

Peur de le revoir, peur de lui avouer ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Peur de s'avouer à lui même ses sentiments.

Dans le reflet de la vitre, il vit que sa tante le regardait.

Il fallait qu'il lui demande, qu'il lui parle, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Toutes ses questions restaient bloquées dans sa gorge…

Dans son cœur.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils roulaient.

Ils étaient partis très tôt dans la matinée, et à présent le soleil brillait fièrement dans le ciel.

Il ne savait pas où sa tante l'emmenait.

" Nous arriverons dans une petite demi-heure, Heero. "

La douce voix de tante Hélène le fit sursauter.

Plus qu'une demi-heure et il allait revoir Duo.

Une demi-heure…

" Où allons-nous ? Où… est-il. ? "

Sa propre voix le surprit lui même.

" J'attendais que tu me le demandes " lui dit sa tante avec un sourire " Duo se trouve dans son endroit à lui. Un lieu où il se réfugie dès qu'il ne va pas bien. "

" Et c'est où ? "

" A l'orphelinat Sainte-Sophie " répondit tranquillement la femme.

" A… l'orphelinat ? "

" Oui, Duo est un enfant adopté, tu ne le savais pas ? Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit. "

" Il… je ne le savais pas " bredouilla Heero, perdu.

" Et bien si ! Je suis stérile, et j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Mon mari et moi avons donc décidé d'en adopter un. Duo avait six ans et était déjà un garçon plein de vie. Il nous a tout de suite accepté. Cependant, il a toujours éprouvé ce besoin de retourner dans cet orphelinat où il a grandit. Surtout durant les moments pénibles de sa vie. Par exemple lors de la mort de son père… Enfin ! Je me suis tout de suite douté qu'il était là-bas quand tu m'as dit qu'il étais parti. C'est pour cela que je ne me suis pas inquiété. Il m'a suffit d'un coup de fil pour confirmer mes soupçons. Et puis à l'orphelinat, il est entre de bonnes mains ! "

Heero ne prononça pas le moindre mot, trop abasourdi.

Duo avait été adopté ?

Il n'était pas vraiment son cousin ?

Sa poitrine fut alors libérée d'un grand poids.

Il éprouva un soulagement immense, un sentiment de légèreté.

" Heero, ça va ? "

" Oui oui. "

" Néanmoins, la directrice m'a dit qu'il lui avait semblé très mal en point moralement. Heero, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est réellement passé entre vous deux, et je ne veux pas le savoir car se sont vos affaires et pas les miennes. Mais j'espère que ça va s'arranger, parce que je ne veux pas que Duo souffre. C'est clair ? "

Heero hocha la tête.

Lui aussi, et plus que quiconque, voulait que Duo lui pardonne.

Il le souhaitait plus que tout au monde car s'il ne le faisait pas, s'il n'acceptait pas ses excuses, il ne le supporterait pas, il…

Il ne devait pas penser à ça, il verrait le moment venu.

Pour le moment, seul Duo importait.

Lui uniquement.

" Et si Duo et toi vous vous réconcilier, je te propose de venir vivre avec nous. J'ai trouvé un petit pavillon à une centaine de kilomètres de chez toi et je pense qu'il te plaira. Ton père est d'accord, bien évidemment. Je pense que ce serait mieux pour lui et toi. Surtout pour toi. Tu as le droit d'être heureux, Heero. Et si tu nous aimes un peu, Duo et moi, nous sommes près, ou en tout cas je suis prête à te rendre cet amour. Acceptes-tu de réfléchir à ma proposition ? "

" Ou… oui " murmura Heero, la voix serrée par l'émotion " Merci, merci beaucoup. "

" Tu n'a pas à me remercier. Vraiment pas. "

Heero s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose lorsqu'un bâtiment de type ancien se profila dans son champ de vision.

" Nous sommes arrivés. " commença tante Hélène en se garant " Vas-y, je vous attend à l'intérieur. " ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Heero la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

" Contourne le bâtiment et tu le trouveras tout de suite. " déclara-t-elle.

Heero sortit de la voiture et fit le tour de l'orphelinat.

Son cœur battait à la chamade.

Il avait peur.

Très peur.

Il leva le tête et retenu un cri.

Le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux était tout simplement splendide.

Un lac se tenait au milieu d'une prairie parsemée de fleurs les plus colorées les unes que les autres. Le soleil couchant donnait à l'eau une couleur or magnifique.

Et parmi ce panorama féerique se tenait, allongé dans l'herbe fleurie, un ange endormi.

Heero s'approcha presque craintivement de cet ange.

Une fois près de lui, il le contempla.

Comme il lui avait manqué !

Il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui, jamais.

Sinon, il mourrait.

Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, immédiatement suivit par ses jumelles.

Il les laissa.

Il était si soulagé de le voir, de le savoir en bonne santé.

Il s'était si inquiété.

Il remarqua les traces présentes sous les yeux de Duo, ses cils encore humides.

Il avait pleuré.

A cause de lui.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

A ce moment là, les paupières de l'ange endormi laissèrent entrevoir deux perles améthyste.

Ces deux iris exprimèrent tout d'abord l'égarement puis la surprise, l'étonnement.

" Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

Le brun s'accroupit ses mains cachant son visage.

" Je suis désolé, je t'en supplie pardonne moi, pardonne-moi Duo… "

" Heero, calme toi, ne pleure plus. "

" Non ! Tu vas m'écouter, Duo ! Je t'ai fait du mal, alors que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur ! Si je t'ai dis toutes ces choses, c'était pour ton bien ! Je sais, j'ai compris que j'avais fait le contraire de ce que j'aurais du, et je m'en excuse. " déclara-t-il en prenant Duo par les épaules.

" Heero, mais qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? " s'enquit Duo d'un ton soucieux en posant son doigt sur l'un des ecchymoses.

" Ça ? Ce n'est que ce que je mérite ! C'est ma punition pour t'avoir fait du mal. "

" Quoi ! Mais qui t'a fait ça ? "

" Mon père, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, Duo. Ce qui est important, c'est que tu me pardonnes. Depuis le début, je suis attiré par toi. Pas seulement au point de vue du désir. Mais je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit, que tu étais mon cousin. Alors j'ai pris peur. J'ai eu peur que tu regrettes, que tu m'en veuilles, qu'on nous en veuille. Je t'ai dis tout à fait le contraire de ce que je pense. Jamais je n'ai regretté notre nuit, notre première fois. Et jamais je ne la regretterais. Car tu es ma lumière, Duo. Sans toi je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas vivre. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Tu es le premier à m'avoir fait rire, pleureur…aimer. Et ceci même si tu ne me pardonnes pas. Et ceci jusqu'à ma mort. Je t'aime. "

Heero baissa les yeux.

Il attendit.

Il sentit alors une main lui monter le menton.

" Regarde-moi " murmura Duo. " C'est la plus belle chose que l'on ne m'est jamais dite, Heero. Bien sur que je te pardonne, bien sur que je ne t'en veux pas. Et bien sur que je t'aime. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais adopté. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Excuse moi. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ! "

" C'est vrai ? "

" Bien sur que c'est vrai ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! " s'écria Duo avant de l'embrasser.

Il l'entoura ensuite de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

" Comment on dit 'je t'aime' en japonais ? " demanda le natté d'un air enfantin.

" Suki da" répondit Heero

" Suki da, Heero " murmura solennellement Duo " Pour toujours "

**O-WA-RI**

(Le vendredi 27 février 2004)

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé mon premier gros one shot ? Et mon premier lemon ? On sent que c'est le premier, n'est-ce pas ?lol**

**Je voudrais dire que, pour ceux qui connaissent, je ne me suis pas DU TOUT inspirée du manga _Forbidden Love_ de Miyuki Kitagawa que je ne connaissais pas quand j'ai écris cette fic. Donc même le titre est de moi ! lol**

**Donnez moi votre avis !**

**Kisu**

**(ps : J'ai trouvé sur le net un dessin heeroxduo qui illustre vraiment très bien la scène du premier baiser. Si quelqu'un la veut, je peux l'envoyer pas mail)**


End file.
